


Loose Ties

by gleekto



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleekto/pseuds/gleekto
Summary: Blaine Anderson knows who he is - lead Warbler, A-student, student council representative - the Dalton boys all tell him he’s got charisma and charm, and his girlfriend tells him he’s dreamy. When rival glee club student Kurt Hummel turns up at Dalton one day -  land of glee club rockstars, blazers and ties, and a zero tolerance harassment policy - he doesn’t totally get why Blaine Anderson - the popular lead Warbler - would be so eager to court his friendship.And to be honest, Blaine doesn’t really get it either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Klaine Advent fic 2017. One word at a time turned full fic. Based on this fic prompt. Blaine self-discovery, friends-to-more, awkward communication, sprinkled with a bit of heat and sexual tension those first times bring.

Kurt’s attachment to New Directions is flimsy, apparently. He arrives at Dalton Academy under a thin veil of McKinley loyalty - a rogue spy scoping out the competition. But it appears that all it takes is a handshake and a handful of blue-blazered handsome clones doo-wopping to Katy Perry to crumble his armour.  Now he’s sitting in a common room, caught, flanked by three earnest and clean shaven Warblers, and incomprehensibly explaining himself.

“Are you guys all gay?” Kurt asks, bewildered by their kindness.

“No,” They answer in unison, chuckling an almost-apology. The one in the middle with the yellow-hazel eyes and gelled black hair- the glee club’s leader,  Blaine Anderson  - looks down at his toes before looking up and shrugging his shoulders. “We three have girlfriends.” 

“This is not a gay school. We just have a zero tolerance harassment policy. It’s pretty simple,” The one on the left adds. 

Kurt is pretty sure that they have no idea what they’re talking about. “I’m the only out gay guy at my school,” Kurt challenges, and adds under his breath, “Maybe in all of Lima.”

The three school boy mannequins all object with choreographed shakes of their heads. “Definitely not, Kurt,” The one on the right chimes in.  “Our head boy last year was gay.” 

“And we have a freshman running the gay-straight alliance.” Blaine says proudly.

Kurt smirks.  _Great._ Some former student gay guy who is now probably in San Francisco or New York City or somewhere far more rainbow colored than Lima. But he admits to himself that these straight boys’ eagerness to please him is somewhat refreshing. Especially the sparkly-eyed one in the middle.

“Look Kurt, I know Dalton’s not for everyone. But we are always looking for new Warblers - if you’re ever thinking about transferring, give me a call. We’re doing a Rent Medley for our Christmas concert and we could use a countertenor. Do you want to-?”  Blaine takes out his phone. 

“Rent is playing, by the way-” Kurt adds, typing “Blaine Anderson” into his contacts section. 

“At the community playhouse with Greg Evigan,” Blaine finishes his sentence. Kurt raises his eyebrows, impressed. Dalton really is a different world. “We should go together,” Blaine smiles and Kurt thinks he actually means it.

Gay positive, Rent-loving, anti-bullying. Kurt definitely calls that progress.

...

Blaine’s bucket list for junior year: 

1\. Student council rep (check)

2\. Lead Warbler (check)

3\. Girlfriend (check - Dave had insisted on that one) 

4\. See Rent on Broadway (not exactly sure how that’s going to happen but he has to have something to aim for)

5\. Get laid

 _What the f***?!_ Blaine sighs at Dave’s handwriting in his otherwise neatly written goals’ list in his little black book. Dave has been bugging him to  _Get Laid_  since mid-summer which is when he assumes Dave and Sarah first did “it”. And Dave’s only gotten more enthusiastic since Blaine started dating Sarah’s best friend. He’s only sixteen, though - he’s not in a rush. And he would never pressure Jenna into something like that. Ridiculous.

“What the hell, Dave?” Blaine points to Dave’s addition in his notebook, now neatly crossed out with his black pen. 

“Oh come on, dude. Jenna’s a babe.”

“And I’m a gentleman,” Blaine elbows him in the side, half in jest, all in earnest.

“Hey, you and Jenna coming to the prefect party this weekend?”

Jenna goes to Crawford Country Day  - the girls’ private school that Dalton gets paired with for competitions and events and of course, dances. They’ve been together for six weeks and Blaine thinks that in old fashioned terms, his parents would say they were “going steady”. 

Jenna’s great. She’s smart and funny  - and they have great phone conversations most nights. Just last night they were debating the pros and cons of Katy Perry versus Lady Gaga, and discussing their favorite pairings in Harry Potter. Jenna somehow thinks that Draco and Hermione would have been hot together, and he doesn’t disagree with her out loud, though he’s pretty sure there’s a large contingent of the internet that thinks Draco belongs with Harry. He would never even have thought of it but the passionate fanbase did give him pause. Anyways, Jenna is great and fun. And as Dave says, a babe. They have a great time when they see each other on weekends.

So Blaine doesn’t spend any time thinking about why he just cancelled this weekend’s plans to go see Rent at the community playhouse with Kurt Hummel. She’s not a huge musical theatre fan and it’s basically a bucket list item, anyways.

...

Making out. 

That’s what Blaine and Jenna do at joint Warbler-Crawford Day parties on weekends, or in the back row of the movies when the movie is particularly bad.  Blaine’s a gentleman, of course. Never pushing. But Jenna seems to like it. She’s actually the one who started the whole French kissing thing - When he had pulled back, surprised by a wet open mouth and tongue, she laughed and pulled him in again, “It’s okay, Blaine. I want to.”

It’s Sunday afternoon and they’re sitting in the Crawford common room, lining up the most epic dominoes design they can manage with 500 pieces. He’s in a good mood - He had cancelled their date last night to go with Kurt to see Rent and it turns out that he and Kurt have a lot in common, not the least of which is how good their voices sound harmonizing together to the entire soundtrack. They may have driven around in Kurt’s car for an extra 45 minutes before going home, just to complete the set. 

Anyways, he’s making it up to Jenna today. And like Blaine said, Jenna is great - always up for a game and conversation.

“Was Rent worth missing the prefect party for?” Jenna isn’t really mad.

“It was, actually. Such great music. And a  really talented cast for the middle of Ohio.” It’s not broadway, but it will have to do for now.

“Did your friend like it too? What’s his name  - Karl or something?”

“Kurt,” Blaine says. Kurt is definitely not a  _Karl_. “Yeah  - He loved it actually. He wants to go into musical theatre.”

“Like you.”

“Like me.” Blaine places down their last domino, satisfied. 

“Wanna go to the movies?” Jenna asks as she puts away the empty game box on the common room shelf. “ _Bad Santa_  is playing at the rep theatre and I hear it’s the worst,” She adds knowingly. 

Blaine’s really just as happy to curl up by the common room fire with a book but he owes Jenna one. He’s sure they’ll sit in the back row and make out. He doesn’t mind. It feels good. It’s fun. He’s not sure what the big deal is but it makes Jenna happy. So he’s happy too.

“Okay.” Blaine shrugs and gets up, staring down at their creation. 

“Are you going to?” Jenna gestures at the dominoes calling to be tumbled - a perfect path of twists and turns to who knows where. 

Blaine’s index finger points ready to knock the first piece but he pulls it back. “We worked so hard,” He says. “Not ready for the collapse just yet.”

...

“Do they serve butterbeer here too?” Kurt asks as Blaine finishes his tour of Dalton by getting into the lunch line at the cafeteria. It was impossible for Kurt not to draw comparisons between imaginary Hogwarts and the surreal Dalton academy with its high ceilings and wooden common rooms with fireplaces and pianos and leather bound books.

“No butterbeer, I’m afraid. But November brings pumpkin spice lattes on the warm drink menu.” Kurt was kidding but Blaine looks incomprehensibly apologetic - for having actual fancy drinks served in a school cafeteria. Last year the lunch staff at McKinley accidentally left the boxes of egg nog out overnight for the holiday lunch and it curdled. Instead they got holiday Pepsi. Kurt figures he can probably get used to a whole month of pumpkin spice. 

The bullying at McKinley had gotten worse and Kurt seemed unable to convince his dad that his and Carole’s honeymoon was more important than a school full of preppy, gay-positive boys. So despite how much the woolen navy blazers and old school ties offend his sense of style, he buttons up his white shirt, tightens his tie, and joins the hallowed halls - his budding friendship with Blaine dulling the ache for his McKinley friends at least slightly. 

“Thanks for the tour,” Kurt says as they sit down with the two boys he met on his day as a spy - Wes and Dave. He now knows their names. “And for giving up your single room to let me move in.”

“That’s our Blaine,” Dave rolls his eyes but it’s affectionate. 

“Student council rep has to set an example,” says Wes. “When a friend is in need-.”

“Of course, I would, Kurt. Of course.” Blaine shrugs it off and deflects. “Can you believe Kurt has to deal with the salisbury steak on his first day?” 

“This is supposed to be bad?” Kurt looks down at the reasonable looking brown square of meat on his plate. “Sure beats sloppy joes three times a week. Anyways, I’m sure I could fill up on all you can drink pumpkin spice lattes if it’s really that bad.” Kurt gestures to his mug.

“Raise a glass,” Dave lifts his Coke.

“Cheers,” Wes raises his ice water.

“To the Warblers,” Blaine lifts his own medium drip and chinks Kurt’s latte. 

…

As Blaine slides into his bed that night, he knows he made the right decision to give up his single room to share with Kurt. Kurt is neat and clean and stylish, and Blaine appreciates that he’s already added a bit of panache to their previously formal room with red and blue throw pillows. And he likes Kurt’s company, of course.

“What’s your girlfriend’s name?” Kurt asks as he puts away his last suitcase before climbing into his own bed. “I assume that’s her?” Kurt points to a group picture where Blaine is flanked by Jenna and Wes.

“Oh. Yeah. That’s Jenna. She goes to Crawford.”

“Well, just let me know if you need me to make myself scarce - We can do the old sock on the door, or you know, a Dalton tie - whatever works,” Kurt offers.

“Scarce?” Oh.  _Duh._  “Oh no. It’s not like that.” Blaine fumbles and Kurt looks confused. “I mean, we’ve only been together about two months-” Kurt looks more confused. “I mean, I just wouldn’t want to make it weird for you.”

“You wouldn’t. I mean isn’t that the point of the sock? It really doesn’t bother-”

“What about you, anyways?” Even though Blaine isn’t planning to need to use a sock with Jenna anytime soon, doesn’t mean that Kurt won’t want to. That’s probably why he asked. “I have plenty of Dalton ties for the door if there is someone in your life?”

“Me?” Kurt stares up at the ceiling, “I don’t think so. Remember I’m the only out gay guy in all of Ohio?” Kurt quips. “Save of course for your previous school captain who for sure has left Lima, right?”

“Harvard,” Blaine answers.

“Naturally. I realized long ago that I won’t be slow dancing at my prom. Good things come to those who wait?” Kurt jokes but Blaine detects a hint of bitterness. “I’ve just gotta survive long enough to make it out of here.”

Blaine  _had_  forgotten. Kurt just seems to know who he is - and he’s obviously not the only gay guy in all of Ohio. He has a great voice and a great sense of style and he’s fun to hang out with. Blaine is sure some guy is going to come along sooner rather than later.  

Though Blaine realizes that he’s relieved to hear there isn’t anyone now.  Obviously It would have been awkward to have to put ties on his door knob. 

...

Kurt and Blaine  - Dalton’s perfect example. The poster children of how it all should be - roommate bros. Gay and straight without issue. Best buds. They’re practically a GSA public service announcement.

Until it happens. Of course it does. Kurt knew it would eventually and naturally Dalton’s wannabe eutopia is shattered. 

All because Blaine had a shower and Kurt forgot to knock. Kurt is already picturing the curtain Blaine will put up, the rules he’ll want to implement about privacy, the late night conversations that clearly won’t be happening anymore.  

“I am so sorry,” Kurt covers his face with his hands and shakes his head over and over. He had been focused on getting back to his room to put down the ridiculously oversized poinsettia plant for their window, and he just walked right in - just as Blaine was removing the teeny tiny white towel from his freshly showered body. He thinks there might have even been a butt but he’s too mortified to have even checked. 

“It’s okay, Kurt,” Blaine quickly reassures and re-secures the towel around his waist. Kurt thinks he can see Blaine blushing from between his fingers.  _God_. 

“I just had this huge plant in my hands and I usually knock and I really wasn’t trying to catch you, you know-”

“In my birthday suit?” And Kurt just groans and flops down on his bed. “I don’t care, Kurt.”

Kurt turns to him, face flaming with embarrassment, about to object but Blaine is just standing there on display, still naked from the waist up, shrugging his shoulders and smiling in amusement.  

Kurt sits up and stares him down - which is more difficult than it sounds when one is both completely mortified and faced with a very nicely muscled torso speckled with water droplets. “You know that I wasn’t trying to sneak a peek or anything like that, right?” Blaine may be a great guy and Dalton may have a no harassment policy but they both still live in a world where gay guys are seen as dangerously insatiable.

Blaine laughs and shakes his head, still standing in his teeny white towel. “I know you better than that.” Kurt feels relief wash over him as he catches his breath. “And I wouldn’t even mind if you were,” Blaine says non-chalantly, turning around to grab his clothes.

 _What?_ Kurt wills his breathing to stay calm. “What even, Blaine?”

Blaine faces him again, clothes in hand, with that slightly cocky yet charming smile he uses to get the Warblers to listen to him. “I work out. I’m proud of my body. Who doesn’t like to get noticed?”

Kurt doesn’t know what to say. “Attention whore,” He mutters. It seems like the safest response. “You don’t even know if I like what I saw.” Kurt can’t believe he’s having this conversation.

“I do know you have impeccable taste, though.” Blaine winks  as he leaves the room to finish changing in the stalls. 

It’s true. He does. And he definitely likes what he saw. Dammit. 

...

Blaine walks quickly back to his dorm after his movie date with Jenna - it’s cold outside but he also wants to get back to Kurt.  They had seen ‘The Imitation Game’ at the rep theatre, the historical drama about Alan Turing - math genius, Nazi hunter, persecuted gay man. He wonders if Kurt knows about Turing and his heroism, wonders if he realizes the consequences of being found out only 50 years ago. He rushes in the door. “Kurt, are you-”

“Ahhh! Oh my god, Blaine!” Kurt freezes wrapping his arms around himself.  

Blaine’s mouth drops open as he looks from Kurt to Kurt’s computer screen. Blaine recognizes the energetic, curly haired Richard Simmons currently sing-songing to pop music and directing him to bounce “to the left, to the left, to the left, to the left. Now to the right, to the right, to the right, to the right.” Kurt is sweaty and panting and wearing bright red shiny gym shorts, white socks and running shoes, and nothing else. 

“Oh my god, Kurt. I am so sorry,” Blaine turns quickly to shut the door behind him in case there are any lurking Warblers in the hallway. He turns back, desperately trying to hold back his laugh, “Just want to make sure there’s no one else because-” Blaine can’t help it. It’s hilarious.

“Yes, I would never live it down, I know,” Kurt sighs and sits down on his bed. “Just go ahead and laugh. Not all of us prefer working out with stinky boys in crowded locker rooms.” Blaine hadn’t really given it much thought. “And besides, Richard gives a very tough workout.”

“Richard?”

“We’re on a first name basis.”

“I see.” Blaine bites his lower lip but can’t help his smiling eyes. 

“Anyways, sorry you had to see me like this.” Kurt keeps his arms wrapped around himself. “I guess it’s karma.”

“I guess so,” Blaine agrees. “And I still don’t mind.” Kurt looks skeptical. “Seriously, Kurt. I don’t care.”

“Fine,” Kurt huffs and stands up. “This is our little secret then.” Kurt unravels his arms and walks over to close the window on his computer. 

“Deal.” Blaine says. He looks at Kurt, hand on his hip, knee bent, leaning slightly over his desk in his too small red shorts and his Richard Simmons’ toned torso. 

Blaine’s lying. He does care. In a Dalton uniform, Kurt’s body looks ordinary. Layered and hidden and boxy like everyone else. Shirtless, Kurt is strong, and long, and toned. Hot. Kurt is hot. Shirtless is way better.

…

“Alan Turing?” Kurt says when he’s dressed and showered with a cup of Blaine’s hot chocolate in his hand and resting on his own bed. “Sounds compelling though I don’t think I could bear sitting through esoteric talk of math formulas and computer codes in my own free time.”

“Neither could I. Trust me, Kurt. You have to see it - a small slice of gay history,” Blaine enthuses and Kurt laughs.

“Since when are you so concerned about the history of my people?”

“Even Jenna loved it - and she’s more of a rom-com girl.”

“Where is she, anyways? Wasn’t she going to come over?”

“Oh, I walked her home after the movie.” Blaine shrugs. He hadn’t given it much thought other than wanting to get home to tell Kurt about the movie. Maybe he should have invited her. Maybe not.

“How are things with Jenna, anyways? I haven’t seen her around much lately.”

“That’s the question, I guess.” Blaine shifts over a fraction on his bed. That _is_  the question. 

Blaine had held her hand during the movie, of course.  It was clammy. And though it definitely was not a sit-in-the-back-and-make-out sort of movie, he did kiss her goodnight when he got to her dorm, but he’s worried he disappointed her. She seemed to want to continue - or something. Her eyes were closed and she kept stepping into his body to try to get closer to him. Blaine thinks he was supposed to want that too but he was looking behind her, noticing the patterns in the bricks of her dorm - brown, brown, red, brown, brown, red. The kissing was wet. He was bored. 

“I think I may need to break up with her.”


	2. Chapter 2

So what if the guy is two years younger than him? He’s out and proud and actually quite cute and seemingly flirting with him. Kurt thinks this is definitely progress.

“I hear you got asked to audition for a solo at the Christmas concert,” a voice comes from behind him in the hallway. “I’ve heard you’re a unique talent.” Kurt looks around to confirm that the voice is speaking to him  -  it appears to be coming out of a guy who is leaning on his locker and beaming at him so he figures that's a pretty good indication.

“Yeah, I did, actually.” Kurt has a hunch Blaine had something to do with the rare invitation for a new student, with his charm and persistence that their voices would blend perfectly in a holiday duet. They had sung the whole Rent soundtrack together in the car - which for Blaine was apparently evidence enough.

“I’m Miles, by the way. Dalton soccer team, gay-straight alliance.”

Kurt laughs at the obvious plug. “I’m Kurt.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You do?”

“Hard not to notice.” Miles winks and walks away.  Nothing else.  He winks. And Kurt is left standing there, mouth slightly agape, wondering if this is what straight people do all through high school. Also that this kid is pretty confident for a freshman. Is this the moment where he trades hopes of genuine connection and conversation for unabashed flirting? Maybe.

They start texting. Kurt ponders what the agenda is when Miles runs into him later in the day,  “I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?” But he obliges, figuring what’s the harm.  The texts start with a seemingly innocent, A _ny interest in joining soccer?_  (No, not at all. Richard Simmons would feel betrayed), but quickly devolves into what Kurt can only describe as flirtatious nonsense.  _That’s too bad. Because you’re a keeper._  And he actually followed it with a winky emoji. 

 _What’s your last name, anyways?_ Kurt texts back, entering Miles’ contact info into his phone.

 _Mr. Right?_ Miles responds with another wink. It’s so cheesy that Kurt’s almost embarrassed for him. But it’s also kind of fun.

…

Blaine walks into their room that evening. Kurt is standing in the centre of the room, phone in hand with a coy look on his face.

“What is it?” Blaine asks.

“Huh?”

“You seem highly amused by that text.”

Kurt sighs, “Just this freshman guy. The GSA guy, you know?”

“Who Miles?” Blaine knows him. Miles is a nice guy - Athletic. Cute. Miles is definitely cute. And gay. 

“I think he’s flirting with me.” Of course he’s flirting with Kurt. Kurt is - smart, and witty, and hot. 

“Wow. umm okay.”

“Is this awkward? I think it’s awkward. You don’t want to know about -”

“No! No, Kurt. Really. I do. I want to know. I talk to you about this stuff all the time.” If not being at all excited about his own relationship and also not being at all excited about having to end it counts as  _this stuff._

“I know - we’re friends - but still, it’s -”

“No. Really it’s not. We’re not just friends. We’re-” Blaine pauses, “Good friends. And roommates. Do you like him?”

“Like him? I don’t even know him. But he’s gay. And cute. And - what do you think this means?”

Miles:  _Sky is so grey today._

Kurt: _Yeah. Total winter blues._

Miles _: No, grey outside.  The blue is all in your eyes._

Blaine can’t figure out if he wants to laugh or vomit. Textbook pick up lines. Not so genuine. Kurt is biting his lower lip, clearly unsure if he should be sharing but Blaine sees he wants to laugh too. But in the amused way. Not in his way - which is…kind of bitter? And jealous. 

“I think it means he likes you.” Blaine answers honestly and turns back to his homework. He’s been told he wears his heart on his sleeve so eye contact could be dangerous. “I’m going to break up with Jenna tonight,” He adds, a plausible explanation for why Kurt may sense something in his eyes. Even if that’s not the reason.  _Because I’m gay_ , Blaine thinks to himself.  And apparently also jealous.

...

Blaine did it. He broke up with Jenna. He did it in person, as he should. He tried to explain that it wasn’t her, that she was great, that he just didn’t think he was feeling what he was supposed to be feeling. Without of course explaining exactly what it was he  _was_  feeling. Jenna cried but told him that she figured they weren’t destined to be, that maybe he was meant to be with someone else, and he very purposefully did not ask what she meant by that. When they hugged before he left to return to his dorm, relief washed over him. By the time he got home, Kurt was fast asleep and he tiptoed in so as not to wake him. He slipped into his bed feeling light.

 

Blaine’s good mood lasts exactly 12 hours  - until noon the next day when he sees Kurt walking down the hall with Miles-the-freshman, standing just a little too close to each other. He sees Kurt roll his head back and laugh. Too loudly.

Isn’t coming out  - at least to himself - meant to be a formative time of positive self actualization? A move towards health and well being rather than just seething with jealousy. Over what? That his roommate is flirting with some guy? He should really just man-up about this and tell Kurt. Isn’t confidence supposed to be sexy?

“Oh hey, Blaine. I’ll see you later, Miles.” Kurt walks over to him, “Going to Warblers’ practice?”

Blaine walks in step with him. He’s pretty sure that singing lead on their new Maroon 5 arrangement is also sexy. He’s going to kill this thing. Anything else can clearly wait.

Later that evening, they’re back in their room doing homework, Blaine still tapping his fingers from the clever Warbler arrangement they just went over, when Kurt puts down his pencil and turns his desk chair.

“So-”, Kurt starts. “I think you’re right.”

“Right about what?”

“That Miles likes me.”

_Ugh not now_. Blaine keeps looking at his work. This evening was going so well. “Yeah, I’m sure he does.”

“So he hinted that he’s hoping I’m coming to the fall ball next week.” Blaine had totally forgotten about the fall ball. He was supposed to go with Jenna. Which is obviously not happening anymore. So now Kurt will be going with some other guy and he will not even have a date.  _Great._

“That’s great, Kurt,” Blaine feigns enthusiasm. He doesn’t say anything else. 

“Are you okay? You’re very-,” Kurt pauses. “You broke up with Jenna, didn’t you?”

Blaine turns around on his desk chair and looks at Kurt. His eyes are stinging but he figures that’s a good enough reason why. “Yeah,” He says. “I don’t like letting people down.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt says sincerely.

“No. Don’t be. It’s what I wanted. I just-” Blaine bites his lower lip. No tears.

“And there I am going on about the fall ball totally oblivious.  Great, Kurt,” Kurt shakes his head at himself in his self-deprecating way. Blaine giggles and scrunches his eyes to stop the tears. Again. “It’s okay to be sad, you know?”

“No. It’s not that - I’m not sad.”

Kurt side eyes him, “You just broke up with someone, Blaine-”

“I’m gay.” Blaine says. Confidence is sexy?

Kurt freezes. The silence is so thick that Blaine thinks he can hear Kurt’s eyes pop open. Kurt looks like he might fall off his chair and Blaine reaches out to steady him. “What did you just say?”

“Yeah,” Blaine smiles but one small tear makes it down his left cheek.

“I think I”m gonna throw up,” Kurt says to the wall behind Blaine. 

“What?!” Blaine laughs through his single tear. “That is not the reaction I was expecting. Well, if you were my father, maybe-”

“Oh stop it,” Kurt swats at him and stands up. “I just really really was not expecting that. Like really really not expecting that.”

“I had a girlfriend,” Blaine says as if it’s an obvious explanation, as he stands to still him.

“Not anymore,” Kurt affirms and shakes his head over and over again, bewildered.

“No, not anymore.” Blaine smiles at Kurt as he sees Kurt’s small smile seep out from under the shock. 

Kurt finally looks straight at him, beaming mischievously. “I meant throw up in the best way possible.” 

“Of course,” Blaine says. “I’ll take it.”

...

They’re lying on their beds tucked under their blankets, lights out, with only their voices punctuating the night time silence of the room. Blaine closes his eyes and pictures the dominoes falling, inch by inch, row by row.  _Are you guys all gay?,_ Kurt’s eyes on him, on his body, making out with his girlfriend less interesting than math homework, but seeing Kurt’s red workout shorts drying on the rack make him blush. And jealousy. Glorious undeniable jealousy that some freshman has his eyes on Kurt.  One by one they fall - plunk, plunk, plunk.

Coming out was supposed to make things easier. He hadn’t accounted for wanting to just talk and talk and talk to Kurt. Without actually talking  _about_  Kurt. In that way at least. And he figures after sending Kurt straight into a nausea ridden state of shock, he at least owes him an explanation.

“So that’s why you broke up with Jenna,” Kurt starts their midnight conversation.  They had paused to change into pajamas and brush their teeth and let Kurt throw cold water on his face to make sure he was still breathing.

Blaine nods, “Nothing like counting sheep in your head while making out to set off the red flags. Or the rainbow ones, as the case may be.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Kurt says flatly.

Blaine is quiet. “I think I avoided thinking about it before. You know, keep busy, lead the Warblers, run the school,” Blaine laughs at himself but it’s true.  “But then you came along-”

“Nothing like the screaming homosexual to drag you out of the closet.” Kurt makes jazz hands above his head.

“Ha!” Blaine laughs because Kurt is far more understated and witty than screaming. But also it’s more like he hasn’t been able to get the image of Kurt in gym shorts with sweat beads dotted along his torso out of his head since their embarrassing run in. Kurt’s not really doing the dragging. Though maybe Richard Simmons is. Especially in the shower. “No, not exactly. I don’t know. You made it seem,” Blaine pauses,  _tempting_ ,“possible.”

“Well, I can see why,” Kurt says drily,  “Only out high school kid in Lima gets chased out of school by homophobic bullies.  I’m practically the poster child for happy endings.”

“Don’t knock yourself, Kurt.” He always does that. “You’re a role model. At least to me.” He is. “Anyways, I don’t think you’ve had any endings just yet.”

...

Long after he can hear Blaine’s breathing even out to sleep, Kurt lies awake, staring at the ceiling. 

Blaine is gay. What is he supposed to do with that information? 

It’s like every gay guy’s wildest dream come true -  straight best friend turned gay - and here he is with no idea how to proceed. The easy logic behind every strictly disciplined behaviour he required of himself is now null and void - T _hat is not a hot guy in a towel, that is Blaine, your straight friend and roommate and I’m sure he wouldn’t appreciate you staring at his ass._  So he didn’t. And when it turned out Blaine was a bit of an exhibitionist - Well, he dismissed it all for what it was - Blaine a little bit cocky but obviously can get away with it. Girls, boys, who cares? But apparently Blaine does care. And he likes boys. 

So now do they just throw all modesty to the wind and romp around naked ogling each other shamelessly? No. Now it’s worse - Now there’s potential. Or maybe that’s all in Kurt’s head. But at least there is theoretical potential that makes innocent glances less innocent. Maybe. And a wanted look could be a secret wish. Or totally not and he’s completely making things up in his head.

Clearly they are now going to have strict rules. Kurt plans in his head that he  changes between 8 and 8:30am, while Blaine is at breakfast. Blaine will change at 9 while Kurt’s at yoga. They will have to get that curtain divider. But it better match their room.

Kurt’s body feels drunk on excitement. Or anxiety. What a disaster.

When Kurt opens his eyes the next morning, Blaine is already up, showered and  dressed, tightening his tie and grabbing his blazer.

“Last night was real, right?” Kurt gets his attention.

Blaine turns to him and laughs, “That I’m gay? Yes.”

“Either that or I was having really far fetched dreams.”

“Hey, dreams can come true,” Blaine winks.  _God._ Kurt turns and leans on his elbow, still lying down. “This is going to change everything.”

“Some things. At least I hope,” Blaine says matter of factly. “Like you probably won’t walk in on me with anyone from Crawford, or looking at last month’s Playboy. But there’s always Playgirl,” Blaine smirks. 

Kurt throws his pillow at him. “There are much better gay -  _you know_  - than Playgirl.  _Really._ ” Kurt shakes his head, judgment scathing.  _Playgirl ugh_. 

Blaine has a sparkle in his eye but he looks…impressed? “I  _don’t_ know, actually,” He confesses. “But hopefully, I will soon.”  And now Kurt has an image planted in his head of Blaine masturbating in their room to FratBoyPhysicals.com and he is beet red while Blaine is just standing there in his little Dalton suit with an amused grin. And who is supposed to be just coming out of the closet?

“You see, this changes everything!” Kurt moans dramatically and flops back down on the bed. Blaine sits down beside him, and Kurt sees he’s trying not to burst out laughing.

“If it helps at all,” Blaine leans over as if sharing a secret, “I was probably gay before too. Now I just need you to direct me to the right websites.” 

“Can you stop that, please?” Kurt knows he’s blushing.

“I didn’t know, though, that I could make you blush so easily,” Blaine looks so pleased with himself. Clearly enjoying every moment of his coming out process.

“Well, you can.” Kurt huffs and tries not to smile. 

“Seriously, though, I was always gay and I think this will make us closer,” Blaine shrugs. “I don’t think of Miles like that, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Miles. Right. Miles. Kind of cheesy, kind of funny, definitely cute Miles and his unabashed appreciation of Kurt’s body and eyes and voice. He is a fun hobby and a worthy contender for trading away years of never-been-kissed. Kurt just never imagined there might be something more valuable under door number two. He didn’t even know there was a door number two. There probably isn’t, anyways.

“I’m excited, actually,” Blaine smiles at him and he smiles back.

“Me too,” Kurt says and squeezes his hand. A little nauseous. But excited.

...

The key to having absolutely no map of what to do when your best friend is suddenly gay, is to jump fearlessly into the murky grey waters to see how long you can swim. Survival of the fittest.

“I think Miles wants to go to the fall ball with me,” Kurt says casually to Blaine, as they walk between math and French class.

“Haven’t we already established that?” Blaine sighs under his breath. At least Kurt thinks he hears a sigh. “So?” Blaine looks at him.

“So what?”

“So are you going to say  _yes_?” 

“He hasn’t asked me yet. I think he wants me to ask him - because I’m older or something old fashioned like that,” Kurt shrugs, deliberately non-chalant. “He just keeps going on about how he doesn’t have a date to the fall ball and doesn’t feel like going with a girl from Crawford. Followed by a meaningful silence, of course.”

“Of course,” Blaine nods.  “I do know what that feels like.”

“So you’re not still going with Jenna as friends or anything?” Kurt continues down the hall towards French, loosening his tie and looking forward. 

“No. She doesn’t want to and I can’t really blame her. And to be honest, I don’t really want to either.” Kurt can feel Blaine turn to look at him.

“So I think we should all go stag,” Kurt throws the idea out there like he just thought of it. “Like me, you, I don’t think Trent has a date, or John.”

“What about Miles?”

“Him too.”

“No, I mean, what about you going with Miles?”

Kurt takes a deep breath and jumps, “I guess I don’t really want to either.”

“You don’t?” Blaine is surprised but also casual. Like Kurt. It’s all very relaxed. The murky grey area water not entirely unpleasant.

Kurt shakes his head and looks down to try to disguise his smile. “I’m not going to want to go out with every gay guy that comes around, you know?” He says, knocking Blaine in the side.

“A few weeks ago you were the only gay kid in all of Lima,” Blaine knocks back.

“Well, now I’m not.”

“No, you’re not.”

...

Blaine looks around the burgundy and orange decorated common room turned ballroom as they make an entrance. Dark red and burnt orange balloons, small silver confetti stars at every table, all perfectly complimenting navy suits and gowns from Dalton and Crawford. The music is thumping and groups of friends gather on the dance floor to watch Dave show off his latest break dance moves. Blaine has to get on there. 

“Come on,” He motions to Kurt and whomever else has joined their group of eligible bachelors - Trent, John, Nick, and Miles.

The first hour is a whirlwind of breakdance battles (Blaine can hold his own. And while he might not beat Dave, Kurt’s impressed surprise is worth more than the glory of winning), Warblers singing along to Beyonce ( “Maybe this is a gay school after all,” Kurt whispers to him), and a-little-bit-of-rum-illicitly-added punch. Kurt wants to stay sober but Blaine loves a little buzz. 

It’s all fun and games until the DJ encourages everyone to “grab their partner” and twirl them around the dance floor for this next set.

Blaine looks around as Dave takes Sarah’s hand, and Wes walks over to Anusha. Blaine doesn’t really want to sit down. Not with Shawn Mendes calling on him to twirl and bop and doo wop. He doesn’t want to dance with a random girl from Crawford.  Blaine looks up at the ceiling - mirror ball spinning around. Limited.  Blaine is limited. He is in the closet with its three walls and a locked door, standing in the middle of a dance floor.

And really wanting to dance with Kurt. 

“I want to dance,” Blaine stage whispers into Kurt’s ear over the music.

“So let’s dance,” Kurt says, grabbing John and Blaine to group dance beside the couples.

“Mmmm,” Blaine hums and steps closer to Kurt, slightly in his space but not enough to attract attention.  _I know I can treat you better, than he can._ The music sings, the Warblers sing along, and Blaine’s fingertips brush Kurt’s. Blaine tugs. Kurt moves. Blaine brushes again and holds on.

…

_What is Blaine doing?_  “What are you doing?” Kurt whispers in Blaine’s ear against the music and taking a step back. Again. Blaine had a bit of spiked punch but Kurt is pretty sure that he isn’t that drunk.

“Dancing?” Blaine stares at him and Kurt thinks he sees flirtation underneath. Or at least he hopes he does. Maybe.

“I mean it, Blaine. Do you really want to come out to the entire school right now?”

“Sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“Well if I want to dance with you and that’s what they’re going to conclude, then let them.”

Kurt looks at him, warning.  “Blaine, I’m serious - There is no sort of. There is only in or out. And that  _is_ what they’ll conclude.” Kurt is sticking to being a friend and deliberately ignoring the “I want to dance with you” part.

“I’m serious too.”

“That you want to out yourself to the whole school?”

“That I want to dance with you.” Blaine stares, eyes sparkling. Kurt feels his cheeks getting pink. And there’s that nauseous feeling again. He only hopes that he’s looking at Blaine with a ‘you make me wish you were out of the closet’ look and not a ‘you give me indigestion’ look but he’s totally unpracticed at this.

“Hi Blaine, Kurt,” Miles swoops in between them, breaking the moment. He speaks to both of them but looks only at Kurt. “Can I convince you to dance with me? It’s Shawn Mendes.” 

Kurt looks helplessly at Blaine. His choices are limited. “Oh hey, Miles. It’s not really that kind of song, I don’t-”

“No, you guys dance.” Blaine forces a smile and walks away. 

_And a guy like you deserves a gentleman._

...

“Oh hey, you’re back already,” Blaine gestures at the clock reading 11:34pm, as Kurt steps into their room. Blaine somehow managed to escape the ball after Miles had swooped in to dance with Kurt. He wasn’t really in the mood to dance with others flying solo, watching Kurt flirt with some other guy. Besides Kurt was probably right that cutting in for a slow dance with him was probably not the best way to come out to the whole school. He could just picture the headlines in the Dalton Daily:  _Formerly straight lead Warbler dances out of the closet under the spell of the new kid._  It wouldn’t be entirely inaccurate. 

Instead, Blaine returned to his room, changed into his pajamas, and lay down on his bed, imagining the dance he didn’t have - Kurt in his navy patterned suit, him in his special occasion Dalton red and blue piped bowtie, the dry ice rising like mist over the dance floor making it seem like a dream. Actually, it is a dream.  

This sucks.

“I thought maybe you and Miles-,” Blaine pauses not really wanting to finish the sentence.

“Where’d you go?” Kurt closes the door behind him.

“Oh. I wasn’t really in the mood to-”

“I wanted to dance with you too, you know?” Kurt interrupts, crossing his arms.

“What?” 

“I wanted to dance with you,” Kurt repeats. “I just didn’t want to be the cause of some deep regret that you had just come out to the whole school.”

“Probably not my greatest idea,” Blaine muses. _Though at least it would be done._ “But-”

“But what?”

“But I did want to dance with you,” Blaine says again. Kurt stares at him quizzically, and goes to sit down on his bed. Blaine is lying on his own bed, staring back.

“It’s late,” Kurt deflects.

“What happened to Miles?”

“Miles? I don’t know, I guess he’s still there.”

“I thought maybe you-,” Blaine stops again. If there is an end to that sentence, Kurt is going to finish it, not him.

“No,” Kurt shakes his head and bites his lower lip.  “He’s cute but, I don’t know. He likes football and wants to go into business.”

“Hey, I like football.”

Kurt laughs, “Can’t be completely flawless.”

Blaine blushes. “Like you?”

“Of course.” 

Kurt is still staring at Blaine. He stands up again, walking over to Blaine’s bed with his hand outstretched. “Okay, so let’s do it.” He sounds casual but Blaine can see his hand is shaking.

Blaine sits up, confused, “Do what?”

“Let’s dance.”

“What?” Blaine’s face is plainly surprised but he at least tries to contain the swooping nervousness with a straight face. “Here?”

“It’s the night of the fall ball, you’re not out yet, and you don’t want to dance with another girl from Crawford,” Kurt summarizes matter of factly. He turns around and hits play on whatever Blaine was recently listening to. “The Beatles?” Blaine shrugs and Kurt scrolls through to Let It Be. “I can work with it. May I?” Kurt holds out his hand again, casual facade only broken by his red cheeks. Kurt has guts. As if Blaine would say no.

“I would love to,” Blaine smiles and takes Kurt’s hand, switching quickly to placing his arms around Kurt’s shoulders. He’s shorter. The follower. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s back and pulls him in, scents of Speed Stick deodorant and Irish Spring soap forever ensuring the men’s drug store aisle will be an instant aphrodisiac.

“Other than twirling with Miles just now, I’ve never slow danced with a guy either,” Kurt says as they sway, breaking the hopefully not too awkward silence.

“I guess not when you’re the only gay kid in Lima,” Blaine reminds him. Kurt probably won’t ever live that one down. 

“It’s not so different from slow dancing with a girl,” Kurt assesses. “I went to McKinley’s Sadie Hawkins dance with Mercedes last year. She really wanted to go with Sam, but Sam was dating Quinn, who really wanted to be with Puck. But then-” Kurt is rambling. 

“Kurt?” Blaine stops him.

“Yeah?”

 “It’s different.” 

Blaine puts his head down on Kurt’s shoulder, holds him as close as would be acceptable for two friends having a not-sure-what moment. Red flannel pajamas and Kurt’s elegant navy suit. Not quite a match but he’ll take it. It’s silent again. Blaine wants to freeze time with the charged air of the room and revel in the uncertainty.

“Okay,” Kurt breathes, pulling him an inch closer. “It’s different.”

...

“You left the dance so early, dude.” Dave plops down on the brown leather common room chair.   Blaine looks up from where his nose is buried in his English homework. He’d been bracing himself for the inevitable aftermath of his early departure last night. 

“Break up, blues?” Wes joins them on Blaine’s other side. “I know how-”

“No, not really,” Blaine shrugs.  “I mean, it’s more fun with a date but-” Blaine hasn’t exactly figured out how he’s going to break the news. He just knows that being relegated to standing by the punch bowl for slow dances isn’t something he’s planning to tolerate again. Especially not after last night.

“Why did you break up with Jenna, anyways?” Wes asks, uncharacteristically prying. “She’s such a cool girl.”

“And a babe,” Dave adds.

“She is,” Blaine nods. He knows that Jenna is very pretty - She’s athletic and stylish.  _Should he just say it?_   “And she’s cool too. It’s just-”

“Is there someone else?” Wes asks. 

“There’s someone else!” Dave decides emphatically.  “Why didn’t you tell us?” Dave slaps him on the back and Blaine wonders if he’s going to be able to get a word in.  “And why didn’t you bring her to the dance?” Dave’s eyes go wide, “It’s not Sarah, is it? Because I’ve heard stories of-”

“No Dave, no,” Blaine shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “It’s not Sarah. I would never do that. And besides, she’s not my type,” Blaine says a little bit proudly, trying to start the conversation. 

“Hey, that’s my girlfriend,” Dave defends, elbowing him in the side. “And she’s pretty near perfect. I know you’re picky and all, but if Jenna’s not your type and Sarah’s not your type, I’m not sure who’s going to be able to steal the heart of-”

“Kurt.” Blaine stops him. “Kurt is my type.” He realizes that was a little more on the nose than intended “I’m gay.” Was all he was really planning to say.

Dave and Wes both freeze. “Well at least that shut you up?” Blaine tries. Still silence. Blaine sighs, “Is this where it gets weird and-”

“No. No, definitely not,” Wes says and  Dave turns right to him and places both hands on Blaine’s shoulders. He squeezes.   

“This is Dalton,” Dave says.

Blaine huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, but there is a difference between a no harassment policy and wanting to hear about my love life woes. Or my non-love life woes as the case may be.”

“Does Kurt know?” Wes is all serious concern. A bit over the top but Blaine can appreciate his earnestness.

“That I’m gay? Yes. I told him before the fall ball, after I broke up with Jenna.”

“Man,” Dave is just standing there shaking his head. “So you two are-” Dave gestures.

“No! I mean Kurt doesn’t know that part. Let’s pretend I never said that.” Dave and Wes both raise their eyebrows.  “You would not want to create any discord in the Warblers camraderie, right?” Blaine warns.

“Oh no, we are definitely not forgetting that part.” Wes shakes his head.

“No can do, bro.”

“You yourself said how amazing you guys sound together,” Wes reminds.

“That’s singing, Wes. And we live together, remember? Any potential love story is destined for complicated disaster. I can manage my crush just - ”

“Think of the drama-” Dave has a twinkle in his eye. 

“Kurt’s a great guy, Blaine. And if he’s the guy for you, who are we to stand in the way?”

“In fact, I think it’s our obligation to pave the way. Don’t you, Wes?” Dave grins. Blaine does not.

“Guys, his friendship is important to me. I don’t want to screw this up.”

“Oh you won’t,” Dave winks. “Because we won’t. Warblers’ honour.” Dave and Wes salute Blaine, pat him on the back, and give stiff-but-loving hugs, before they high five themselves and run to class. 

Well, that went well.  Maybe.

...

Blaine is plotting ways to murder Wes. 

He and Kurt arrive at Warbler practice just as Wes hands out what he is sure is their most genius arrangement yet - Teenage Dream - with him at the lead, of course. (o _f course_ ).  Wes insists that it’s the perfect tune to set off a thousand holiday romances and insists that someone…oh Kurt! - act as the audience.  “We want the audience eating out of your hands, Blaine. Show Kurt what you’ve got.” He’s going to kill him. 

Only after he kills this song. Consummate performer. 

He endures a week of similar stunts - from Dave insisting that Blaine draw heart shaped coffee art in Kurt’s seasonal latte. “He was a school barista last year, Kurt. So talented, our Blaine,” to Wes and Dave’s conspicuous running away to leave him and Kurt alone during study period. Blaine rolls his eye at the ceiling.  _They do know we share a room, right?_

Whatever their calculated games, it was not working on Kurt. “Are Dave and Wes avoiding me or something?” Kurt asks after they make lame excuses to leave them alone yet again at the lunch table.

“Avoiding you? Definitely not. They think you’re awesome.” At least that’s true.

“So are they avoiding  _you_? You know, after the big reveal?” Kurt knocks him in the side.

“Ha no. They’ve been great, actually. Really supportive.”  _Too supportive_. “I think they’re just busy planning the junior games night for tonight.” Blaine picks it out of a hat. Better than  _I think they’re behaving like 10 year olds in their attempt to get me to confess my crush on you._ Though Blaine realizes he’s lucky that he’s faced with overzealous cupids and overprotective bodyguards, rather than any alternative.  So what if they threatened to take down any objectors after Blaine had come out to the Warblers? 

Junior games night - An excuse for Dalton boys and Crawford girls to spike punch and have a permissible framework for the inevitable orgy that will end the evening. Blaine’s only silver lining, as he tells it to Kurt, is being newly out is likely to mean that he won’t be stuck in a closet (the irony) with a random girl’s tongue in his mouth.

“Yum,” Kurt winces. “The advantages of being out and proud?” 

When they arrive, the large construction paper Jeopardy! board is pinned up at the front, lines already forming, punch in hand. The categories are the usual esoteric impossibilities of Dalton history, Medieval torture instruments, Chinese religions (at Wes’ insistence), A History of Omaha, and Animal physiology. “Sounds like our weekly themes in McKinley Glee club,” Kurt mumbles. When you get the wrong answer, you get a dare. There are a lot of wrong answers.

By the time it’s Blaine’s turn, there are already three guys wandering around in boxers, two women with bras on display over the fireplace, and a lot of closet-induced hickeys. 

“Omaha history for $300, Alex,” Blaine is up.

“This baseball team started in 1900 as part of the new Western League?”

Blaine shrugs like others before him, “What is ‘I have no idea’?” 

“The Omaha Omahogs!” Dave announces and raises his red solo cup, “And cheers to our fearless lead Warbler on his first dare of the night.”

“I wore my heart patterned boxers just for the occasion,” Blaine begins to unbuckle. 

“Hold up and save that for the closet,” Blaine glares at him. “You didn’t think we could pass up the chance to show our commitment to equality, did you? Blaine, Kurt - have fun!” Dave says leading them over to the large coat closet used solely for this purpose. Blaine looks at Kurt apologetically as Dave ushers them in and closes the door.

“I’m so sorry to drag you into this,” Blaine stands against the wall, shaking his head.

Kurt shrugs. “Just being treated like everybody else.”

“I guess.” Blaine looks up at Kurt’s face, trying to figure out what he’s thinking. “We obviously don’t have to-”

“I know.” Kurt interrupts. “I know we don’t.” Kurt takes a deep breath and looks at him, a shy smile in his eyes. “We could, though,” He adds. “Or not.”

“We could?” It comes out as a question. 

Kurt nods, “If we want to.” Kurt takes a step closer. Blaine’s heart is thumping so loudly that he’s sure Kurt can hear it. “Or this could be a terrible idea,” Kurt finishes but he inches towards Blaine.

Blaine’s breath is shaky. “You’re my only gay friend and my roommate so this is pretty much definitely a terrible idea,” Blaine assesses and Kurt nods again. “But,” Blaine starts,  “I was told that dating Jenna was a “good” idea,” Blaine makes air quotes for effect. “Getting a girlfriend was a “good” idea,  giving up my single room, a “terrible” idea, confiding in the Warblers, a “terrible” idea-” 

Kurt laughs. “I get it.” Kurt bites his lower lip as Blaine steps into his space, toes almost touching. “So?”

“So Alex, I’ll take Terrible Idea for 500.” Blaine reaches out his finger tips to Kurt and hooks their index fingers.

“It’s double jeopardy, though,” Kurt adds.

“All or nothing?” Kurt nods. Blaine reaches his other hand up to play with Kurt’s tie.

“I really want to kiss you,” Blaine says, looking back and forth from Kurt’s sparkling eyes to his lips. “Not because of this stupid game or because we’re supposed to or because you’re a guy. I just want you to know that.” Their mouths are so close.

“Me too,” Kurt says quickly. Blaine pulls his tie in playfully. “I don’t know how-”

“I do.” Blaine lets the moment linger and tugs gently.

The kiss is perfect. Soft and firm and not quite long enough but Blaine hears Kurt’s little ‘yum’ sound as he presses towards him and he smiles into the second kiss. Perhaps an accidental open mouth but Kurt follows and then they’re kissing. Really kissing. 

Blaine pulls back for a breath and looks up at the dingy pot light and empty metal coat rack. “Sorry about all this,” He gestures around the closet.

Kurt pushes him back against the wall. “I’m not.”  He presses his body into Blaine’s, chases his mouth. Blaine puts his hands on Kurt’s face and lets the rush of lips and mouths and Kurt’s strong body overwhelm him.

There is apparently something to be said about being locked in a closet with some guy’s tongue in your mouth.

…

When the door clicks open, they’re ready. Loose ties straightened, clothes smoothed, faces blank.

“Such a cliche to try to hook up the only two out juniors,” Kurt huffs, walking briskly away and muttering something about new methods of medieval torture. Wes and Dave look guiltily at Blaine. Consummate performer.

“You can stop trying, guys,” Blaine whispers to them. “I got this.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt finds himself wandering the hallway, leaving the noise of the games’ night behind after he stage-stormed off in a huff. He forgets where he’s going. Was he going somewhere? He looks up at the regal ceilings and sits down on the orange wooden bench. He touches his face. He can’t stop smiling. His cheeks are hurting from it. 

It happened. They kissed. He runs his tongue along his upper lip, a bit red from Blaine’s stubble. 

What is he supposed to do now? He should probably go back to the party but that would mean small talk which he is sure he is not capable of right now.

Instead he lies down on the bench and stares at the high arches above him. 

He should call someone and tell them. Rachel? She’d probably talk his ear off about the New Directions’ regional set list woes. He’d have to feign interest and he’s not in the mood to perform right now. His dad? Way too soon for that kind of disclosure. Who even knows what tomorrow will bring? Besides Finn might answer the phone and want to tell him about their football win. He’s falling asleep just thinking about it.  He scrolls through his phone then sets it down on his chest. Some moments are better alone.

“Hey.” He looks up to Blaine suddenly standing over him. “Where’d you go?”

Of course it’s always nice to have moments with company too. He sits up. “I exited stage left in a self-righteous huff, remember?” Kurt grins as Blaine sits down beside him. “Our performance was flawless, if I do say so myself.”

“Flawless,” Blaine agrees scooching in closer so their legs are touching. “They don’t suspect a thing. I think Dave and Wes are feeling guilty, actually.”

“Serves them right.”

“Absolutely.”

“Just because we’re both gay, doesn’t mean-,” Kurt banters.

“You didn’t like Miles,” Blaine banters back. 

“He was cute, but-” Kurt pauses and Blaine raises his eyebrows. “I guess you’re cuter.” Kurt looks down as he says it and laughs.

“I think you’re adorable, just in case that wasn’t clear,” Blaine whispers, breath on his ear. Kurt wants to laugh at the absurdity but instead his body tingles. It’s weird.

Kurt bites his lower lip and turns to look at Blaine, now inches from his face.“I don’t think anything’s clear right now.”

Blaine doesn’t disagree but instead he presses their lips together. Kissing. Again.  _God._  

Blaine lets the kiss linger for a few seconds. “Just so it’s clear that I wasn’t just doing this because of that dumb game.”

“I do think I have a new favorite game, actually.” Kurt says and Blaine blushes and shakes his head. At least Blaine seems to share some of his disbelief.

“So….Do you want to go back in?”

Kurt presses into his side. “Not really.”

“Do you want to go back to our room?” Blaine asks and Kurt feels momentarily like a deer caught in headlights. “I mean to sleep,” Blaine looks guilty. “Like we both sleep there. Not - I mean, I know we have a lot to figure out - but I don’t mean. You know what I mean,” Blaine groans. 

“I know,” Kurt giggles. “But we don’t only have to sleep?” Blaine’s gentlemanly ways make Kurt feel bold. “Not  _that_ , but I mean, maybe more of this?”

“More of this.” Blaine stands up and puts out his hand. “Shall we?”

Kurt lets himself be pulled up and along the empty hallways hand in hand. He figures the tingles and uncertainty and mild nausea are a fair trade for making out with Blaine. Clarity can wait.

...

Kurt’s phone buzzes, jolting him out of sleep at 9:30am the next day. He looks over and sees Blaine’s bed made neatly, with Blaine nowhere in sight. It’s Saturday. He’s usually still asleep. Where is he? He swipes to answer the call.

“Hi dad.”

“Hey Kurt.” Kurt tries to listen to his dad’s weekly catch up while surveying the room for clues as to where Blaine could be. 

When they had returned to their room last night, it was easy. And hot. So hot. Blaine may look like a gentleman and act like a gentleman (he had even held the door open for Kurt to enter first), but once the door was closed, Blaine seemed to allow himself bare desire over dapper propriety. Which allowed Kurt to let go. Or at least to try - he had no practice and it’s not exactly his forte. He’d rather become an expert at holding in all signs of wanting. But Blaine seemed to not even notice his crumbling walls.  

Blaine had taken off his own tie, unbuttoned his top button and started loosening Kurt’s in the breaths between kisses. “I won’t-” Blaine reassured. “Not trying to get you naked,” Blaine breathed and Kurt’s breath caught in a laugh.

“I know, Blaine. I know.” Kurt kissed him again and again. “Naked. Oh my god, really.”

“Not yet, anyway.” Blaine whispered in his ear before taking Kurt’s earlobe into his mouth. “Just want to kiss you here.” Which turned out to be along his neck and jaw and other places hidden by starched white shirts and red and blue piped ties.

“Oh my god.” Kurt answered and he wasn’t sure if it was about Blaine talking about seeing him naked or because of how good it felt. But Kurt scrunched his eyes and willed the walls to keep crumbling and let himself have this. Blaine wants him.

They didn’t lie down. They agreed not yet. “I want to but-” Kurt said.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to ummm,” Blaine blushed, “stop?”

“Oh my god,” Kurt shook his head, happy that at least some things make Blaine blush too. “But yes.” 

Whatever the fine dance of desire and denial was, it wasn’t awkward. It was simple and hot. But morning brings a whole new perspective.

“So business has been pretty steady. Winter months bring a lot of tune ups. Carole’s been making me exercise before going to the shop at least twice a week-”

“That’s great, dad. Tell Carole that I approve.” Kurt is trying to engage.  _Where is Blaine?_

“So what did you have on this week? Didn’t you have a French test and a games night or something?”

As if on cue, the door swings open and Blaine is suddenly there again, in tight black runnning pants and shirt, bright blue ear muffs and a scarf, cheeks red with droplets of sweat on his forehead and a small Wallgreens bag in his hand.

“Hey, you’re up,” Blaine says brightly.

“Hold on, dad,” Kurt turns to him trying to bite back his grin to cool-as-a-cucumber levels, “You went for a run to the drug store? On a weekend morning?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Blaine shrugs.

“Really?”

“Can’t imagine why.” Blaine looks at him meaningfully. 

Kurt smirks, pleased with himself. “Can’t imagine,” Kurt answers. “I’m talking to my dad.”

“Did Blaine go to that games night too? You have fun?” His dad asks.

“I had fun,” Kurt answers his dad but looks at Blaine. “Blaine, my dad wants to know if you had fun last night,” He asks innocently. 

Blaine looks at him, eyes playful. “I had fun last night.” Blaine leans down and whispers in his ear, “More than fun.” Kurt feels the heat in his cheeks. 

“Gotta go dad. Can I call you later?” Kurt quickly hangs up and turns to Blaine, indignant. 

“That was  _my dad._ ”

“You’re cute when you blush,” Well, at least Blaine isn’t attempting to avoid the elephant in the room. 

“Only when I blush?” He feels ridiculous. But happy.

“It’s a frequent occurrence.” Kurt groans and elbows Blaine as Blaine steps into his space. Kurt thinks they’re about to kiss again, sweaty running clothes and all, when Blaine stops and opens the little white Wallgreens bag. “Oh! I went out to get these, by the way.” Blaine tosses a little raspberry chapstick to Kurt and shows a matching one for himself.

Kurt touches his lips. “Are you trying to politely tell me something?”

“Mmmmhmmm,” Blaine nods. “I’m trying to politely tell you that my lips are still raw from last night,” Blaine continues. “And I figured rather than calling off the whole thing-” Blaine pauses and Kurt shakes his head. “Protection.”

“You know coming in from the drugstore with a little package the morning after the night before with “protection”,” Kurt uses air quotes. “Could have given me entirely the wrong impression.” Kurt knows he’s red again.

“Frequent occurrence, see?” Blaine is in his space and hesitates. “But my purchase is to let you know that I’m hoping there’s a chance of it happening again?”

“Chapped lips?” Kurt looks down at him.

“Chapped lips.” Blaine answers.

Kurt bends to kiss him. “The sacrifices I make for you.”

Kurt knows they have more to talk about, that he and Blaine will have to change rooms or risk major trouble, and that their friends will probably roast them all year. But for now he figures it’s okay to just enjoy the taste of artificial raspberry on a Saturday morning.

...

“What happened?” David practically tackles Blaine as he arrives for lunch.

“Sooooo?” Wes joins in leaning over his shoulder. They’re looking at him with  rapt attention.

Blaine looks flatly from one to the other, face innocent. “What do you mean?” 

“At the party,” Wes reminds. “Then you left. After  _Kurt_  left.”

“And then went back to your room. That you share. With Kurt,” Dave adds as if Blaine is completely clueless.

“Oh after the  _party_?” Blaine drags it out. “Yeah, about that-” 

“Yeah about that,” Dave interrupts. “So did you and Kurt…” Dave raises his eyebrows meaningfully. “You know.”

“Do I?” Blaine’s enjoying himself. “Not sure I do.”

“Come on, dude. Did something happen?” Dave presses and Blaine laughs.

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“You and Kurt?” Trent overhears their conversation and sits down across from Blaine.  “Because I really like Kurt and he’s  been a great addition to the Warblers and-”

“Yeah, he has.” Blaine agrees, quietly smiling.

“And….” Dave nudges. “Is that all we’re getting because come on, you live together! You _live_ together.”

“Yeah, about that-”  He pauses again for effect. Blaine surveys the eager faces waiting on his big reveal - always fun to cause a little stir.

“Please say you hooked up. We tried so hard-” Dave drops his head on his hands as if he can’t bare the alternative. It’s hilarious and Blaine rolls his eyes.

“Dave-” Blaine squeezes Dave’s shoulder to stop him. “We hooked up.”

Blaine winces and raises his hands to protect himself from the woops and shouts and overzealous backslaps that follow.“We did it, boys!”

“Ummm,” Blaine says and they listen, still riveted. “Having been there, I’m actually pretty sure that fortunately, you were not actually there and did not actually  _do_ anything.” 

“Oh snap!” Trent sasses at Dave who gives him an evil eye.

“But,” Blaine continues, all eyes on him as he looks at Dave. “There is something you can do to be a part of this whole thing.”

“Anything, dude,” Dave is still glowing.

Blaine smiles, satisfied. “Well then, you just got yourself a new roommate,” He pauses for effect. “Me.” Dave looks at him in shock. “Wouldn’t be fair for me to have a different set of rules than you, would it? Especially as student council rep. Single rooms are overrated, anyways. I knew you’d understand.”

…

You should have seen his face when I told him I was moving in,” Blaine tells Kurt as they make their way back to their Monday morning classes. 

“Wonder if it would have stopped them from trying to play cupid all these weeks if he had known what he had to give up?

“Nah,” Blaine knocks him in the side. “Dave may seem cool but he’s a romantic at heart.

“Like you?”

“Only the finest raspberry chapstick for my-,” Blaine stops and the pause is only a little bit awkward. It’s only been a few days - who even knows how to end the sentence? Instead, Blaine leans over and then Kurt sees him look around, thinking better of kissing in the hallways on a Monday morning. Instead he grabs Kurt’s hand - less of a stir. 

Unless of course, Miles happens to pass by at that moment. Which Kurt  might have been able to predict given that they’re in the freshman locker hallway. But Blaine was a distraction. Miles sees them. Kurt looks at Blaine. “Ummm.”

“Miles.” Blaine takes a deep breath.  “Oh man. Did he know-”

“What? That I was making out with you in the coat closet on Friday night?”  _Obviously not_. 

“No that,” Blaine fumbles his words. “I don’t know.”

“That I actually ditched him at the dance for you?” Kurt tries. Might as well cut to the chase.

“You did?”

“You knew that.”

Blaine turns to him. “I wouldn’t let myself think it,” Blaine confesses. “And you didn’t exactly put it that way.”

“I guess it’s truth time.” Kurt smiles at Blaine but sighs. “I should talk to him.” He squeezes Blaine’s hand and mouths  _see you later_  as he runs to catch up with Miles who is already moving quickly in the other direction.

Kurt catches him and Miles pivots and huffs. “I got it, Kurt. It’s okay.” 

Kurt manages what he hopes is a fine dance of  _It’s not you, it’s me,_ and  _I like you but…_ , and especially  _I liked him before I even knew who you were. I just didn’t  know he liked me too. Or even that he could_.

“You even have the straight guys under your spell,” Miles says to him, half in jest, all in earnest.

“Believe me, I don’t,” Kurt shakes his head with visions of the McKinley dumpster somehow juxtaposed with his new reality. 

“Well, just Blaine then.”

Kurt nods whether or not that’s entirely true. “And I’m pretty sure he isn’t straight.”

“So I guess I have a gay junior power couple to look up to now,” Kurt bites his lower lip. Even if he’s not ready to say that to Blaine, he’ll take it. And Miles is being a good sport about it. Kurt’s gotta hand it to him.

“ _Miles_.”

“It’s great, really,” Kurt almost believes him. “And I’m only a little jealous.”

…

Kurt catches back up to Blaine as they walk into class. “I told him.“

“That we were making out in the coat closet on Friday night?”

“Something like that.” Kurt smiles quietly.

The French teacher is starting the lesson about the simple past tense versus the composite past tense when Blaine leans over. “So we’re really doing this?” Blaine looks at him in his periphery, attention on the teacher.

“Yeah,” Kurt breathes out. “I think we are.”

...

“Blaine is such a gentleman” Dave teases him at lunch. “I can’t believe he moved out after he and Kurt hooked up.”

 

 

“You’re just mad that you had to give up your single room,” Blaine defends. He very well knows that “gentleman” is Boy Talk for “prude”. “Besides what do you expect me to do? Get expelled when the administration finds out that I’m dating my roommate.”

“They’d never expel you, Blaine. Your Dalton’s star,” Wes says plainly. And whether or not that’s true, it wasn’t really about some dapper propriety but about trying to actually have a relationship with Kurt without unmanageable amounts of pressure and awkwardness. He had already had a run in with Kurt and Richard Simmons and that had caused enough embarrassment before they were even together. 

Now Blaine has trouble  _not_ looking when Kurt walks out of the shower, towel around his waist. Blaine knows its him from the pine scented shampoo and eucalyptus soap smells wafting from the shower area. And so what if he happens to be brushing his teeth in the washrooms around that time? Each glimpse at Kurt’s toned torso imprints in his brain for any alone time he might happen to have on occasion. Without the threat of Kurt walking in.

“Blaine, you’re a true gentleman.” Their chemistry teacher praises his offer to help her clean up the spilled water bucket after class. There’s that word again. He’s student council rep and it’s the right thing to do. Nothing to do with being a gentleman.

“Blaine was such a gentleman,” Jenna told Sarah who told Dave who is now sitting with him on the common room couch, trying to engage him in conversation.

“I heard you were such a gentleman. Never tried to do anything other than kissing.” Blaine groans and Dave laughs. “I guess now we know why.”

“Yes,” Blaine sighs loudly. “I guess we know why. So can we stop with all this gentleman talk. Trust me, I’m not.”

“You come back to our room every night,” Dave pokes.

“I don’t want to get in trouble.”

“Early.”

“It’s only been a week. And who knows what Kurt wants. It takes two, you know?” Blaine huffs.

“Ahh so you _are_  a gentleman,” Dave elbows him. Blaine doesn’t really think that figuring out if you’re on the same page is exactly the definition of gentleman, but in that case, he figures he should own it.  _Gentleman._  But he is most certainly not a prude. If Kurt had any idea where his head was at, desire let free after years of ignoring it, he’d probably dump him immediately. He can just picture it - _You want to do_ what  _to me_ where _?_  Kurt’s judgment would be scathing and Blaine would be left single and alone with his most decidedly ungentlemanly fantasies left in his head. 

“Here-” Dave grabs Blaine’s little black book of goals from his satchel and starts writing, again, against Blaine’s protests. In black permanent marker.  _Ugh doesn’t he realize that will seep right through the pages?_

Dave finishes and tosses it back to Blaine as he stands to leave. “You never know what’s brewing underneath the dapper facade, right Kurt?” Dave says as Kurt arrives, making his way over to them. “See you later, dudes.”

“What was that about?” Kurt sits down close to Blaine on the couch, legs and arms touching. There is a whole empty couch to sit in, but Kurt doesn’t use it. 

“I have no idea.” Blaine rolls his eyes but smiles. Kurt’s tie is uncharacteristically crooked and loose, top button undone underneath. “You’re disheveled,” Blaine points. 

Kurt looks down. “Tie and button faux pas. Unacceptable.” He tightens the tie and buttons the button. “I was in a rush from gym.”

“I liked it,” Blaine says deliberately.

“Really?” Kurt looks at him, assessing.

“Yes, really.” He says, as he stands up and tugs on Kurt’s tie, pecking him on the cheek before heading to class. Kurt is beet red. It’s hot.

He opens his goals book to see what damage Dave has done. 

Blaine’s bucket list for junior year:

1\. Student council rep (check)

2\. Lead Warbler (check)

3.  ~~Girlfriend (check)~~  (Dave has newly crossed this one out)

4\. See Rent on Broadway 

5.  ~~Get laid~~  (His own redaction from last time Dave got a marker in his hand)

And Dave’s two new additions:

6\. Get KURT (check)

7\. Get laid (reprise)

_What a dumbass,_  Blaine shakes his head. 

But he doesn’t cross it out.

...

It’s a fairytale romance, really. Including the PG-13 rating.

They’ve had a week of bliss since it all went public - holding hands in the hallways, stealing kisses before class, feet brushing under the lunch table. And he can usually convince Blaine to come back to his now single room to “help him with homework” or some other excuse to have some time alone. To kiss as much as they want. And he wants. But Blaine always stops them after a not-long-enough period of time and excuses himself, blushing. Kurt is of course blushing too - but that wasn’t going to stop him.

Kurt remembers that Blaine would come home from his dates with Jenna early. He remembers that Blaine didn’t use his tie on the door knob, even scoffed at the idea. He remembers that Blaine didn’t invite Jenna back to their room. And he knows that Blaine is a gentleman. But he figures that there were other factors at play with Jenna, ones where he hopes he has a distinct advantage. 

He also knows that Blaine sees him blush at any mention of sex - of p*rn, or bodies or wanting. He can’t help it - he’s inexperienced and he has very white skin with red undertones. Coughing too loudly in class turns his cheeks red. And he’s not sure that’s going to stop but he’s willing to blush his way through it. Because he’d really like something to happen. Horizontally. And he has a plan.

Night eighteen of their fairytale courtship and night eighteen of Blaine about to excuse himself too soon from their less than chaste kissing. “I should probably get going-” Blaine starts, cheeks pleasantly pink, about to pick up his blazer from where it’s draped over Kurt’s desk chair.

”Don’t you ever wanna just rip each other’s clothes off and get dirty?” Kurt blurts. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Uhhh yeah,” Blaine says it like it’s so obvious. Which it is (obviously) but actions speak louder. “That’s why they invented masturbation.”

_Masturbation_. Kurt’s mouth drops open slightly, images of Blaine sitting with FratBoyPhysicals.com replaced with images of Blaine’s hands in his cute striped boxers doing some unnamed thing, Kurt’s name on his lips. “Is it hot in here? I’m getting hot-” 

“I’m serious,” Blaine says so earnestly. “I want you to be comfortable,” Blaine pauses. “So I can be comfortable.” Blaine plops down on Kurt’s chair.

Kurt nods, still standing, calculating his next move. “I’m comfortable,” He says simply.

“You’re comfortable?” Blaine looks at him like he’s trying to decipher a code.

“Blaine,” Kurt takes a deep breath. “I want to lie down on this bed with you tonight. And maybe another day soon I would like to take your clothes off.” Kurt bites his lower lip, cheeks burning. But he says it. And the look on Blaine’s face is a perfectly pink mix of surprise and delight and Kurt would really like to be kissing it right now. He reaches for Blaine and pulls him towards his bed. Finally.

Blaine starts to rest on top of him, neurons firing everywhere at the surprise fantasy he’s faced with, then he hesitates. “Because anything we do, I want to make sure it’s something you want and-” 

“Blaine,” Kurt huffs. “The underlined words in that sentence were _I want to.”_

Blaine stares into his eyes, searching, and Kurt hopes he is answering with his newly developed _Please shut up and lie on top of me and kiss me everywhere right now_ look. 

Finally. Finally, Blaine lets his body lie heavily on Kurt’s, moving and kissing, desire coursing through them. Kurt wants to feel him everywhere - his toned back, heavy arms, his bubble butt that Kurt has stared at guiltily too many times.  No more guilt tonight though - He lets his hands travel downwards and squeezes, Blaine’s ass fitting perfectly in his hands. Blaine moans and kisses him more deeply and he never wants to move. Particularly because Dalton’s thin grey suit pants leave nothing to his imagination - Blaine is hard against his leg, he’s hard too and Blaine’s hands are reaching underneath him to mirror him - squeezing his ass and pressing them together and this is what Blaine meant by he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop.

But they do. They can. They’re being very adult about this. Blaine rolls beside him on to his back and laughs. “Now we need to stop, right?”

“Mmmmm,” Kurt cuddles into him. “Probably for now.”

Blaine kisses the side of his neck. “So you want to get me naked, huh?”

Kurt turns to face him. “On Saturday. After the New Directions’ party. At your parents’ empty house.” Blaine’s eyebrows shoot up and Kurt guesses that he’s 2/2 on the pleasant surprises tonight. Or maybe pleasant isn’t exactly the right word.  “And?”

“You always zig when I think you’re about to zag,” Blaine shakes his head in disbelief.

“Zig zig zig,” Kurt whispers in his ear. “And?” Kurt waits for an answer.

“And,” Blaine drags out, “I like it.”

Mission accomplished.

...

Blaine expects the New Directions to be a minor variation from the Warblers. Of course there are girls, and of course, they’re from a public school. But how different can a group of music-loving, Ohio high school showchoir kids really be?  Kurt just shakes his head and scoffs, “You’ll see,”  as  he pulls Blaine down into the Berry’s basement - otherwise known as Rachel’s soundstage.

“I know you say Rachel is a diva, but I can appreciate that.” Blaine’s always had a secret admiration for a little ego with grand talent and even Kurt admits that Rachel can sing. He’s ready for Rachel Berry and he’s already got Finn Hudson’s approval. Something about making his stepbrother smile like that must mean he’s a decent guy. Plus he likes football so that’s a bonus.

But Blaine definitely has no precedent for Santana Lopez.

As he expects, he and Rachel hit it off swimmingly. When she first sees them arrive, she hugs Kurt fiercely, demands that Kurt come back to McKinley soon, and then hugs him too. “Any boyfriend of Kurt’s is a friend of mine.” A good start. And he likes the label. She then immediately launches into questions about Blaine’s musical history -  _does he play instruments?_ , _what’s his range?_ ,  _how did he become lead of the Warblers as only a junior (from one junior team leader to another)?_  He laughs and answers each question, ending with a friendly, “We should sing a duet together sometime.” That sealed the deal. He was in with Rachel Berry, now trying to convince  _him_  to come to McKinley next year. They would be shoo-ins for nationals.

Rachel then spends the next twenty minutes parading them around the room, introducing him as Kurt’s dapper boyfriend (even better label) that they should all get to know. 

“I told you it would be fine,” Blaine sits down beside Kurt, handing him a pink punch drink with a little umbrella. “I can handle a little superiority complex.”

“You’re dating me, aren’t you?” Kurt looks down at him. “And trust me, one day they will all work for me.”

“I have no doubt,” Blaine says sincerely as Kurt sips his drink, crossing his legs.

“Is this him, Kurt?” A sharp voice cuts the quiet moment. Blaine looks up to an incredibly beautiful Latina woman in the shortest, tightest dress he has ever seen, glaring down at him. 

“Hi Santana. I’ve missed you too.” Santana.

“I hear you’ve been busy these last few months at Dalton,” Santana says to Kurt but looks at Blaine, conspicuously sizing him up. “I’m Santana,” She puts out her hand and Blaine stands to shake it.

“I’m Blaine.”

“That’s it?” She’s staring down at him. From about one inch above. “You got yourself a hobbit, Kurt. An admittedly well dressed, not terrible looking, gay mini-friend.” Blaine is about to open his mouth to protest but Kurt motions to stop him.

“And I hear you and Brittany are still having sex in the principal’s office after hours.” Blaine’s mouth drops open. Kurt never talks like that. It’s kind of hot.

“And I hear  _you’re_  not,” Santana bounces back.

“Not in the principal’s office, no.” Definitely hot. 

“Oh ho, Hummel. You’ve certainly lost your blushing innocence. Well done, young Hobbit.” Santana pivots on her very high heel and saunters away to whom he presumes is Brittany - a blonde woman sitting in the corner counting jelly beans.

“Kurt, I-” Blaine starts.

“Shut up. And I wasn’t lying,” Kurt defends.

“I was going to say that I’m impressed. You never talk like that.”

“Apparently, I’ve lost my innocence,” Kurt smirks. “And we haven’t even had sex yet.”

“Yet,” Blaine repeats and Kurt nods with mischief in his eyes. 

“She’s wrong, though,” Kurt leans into him. “It is still pretty easy to make me blush.”

Blaine leans over and whispers into his ear, “I intend to.”

...

They’re lying on Kurt’s bed, back at Dalton, the day after the night before, still giddy and wanting and Kurt feeling less shy than he had 24 hours ago.  They’re back in their Dalton uniforms now, only ties loosened and shoes off for a mid-day “nap” but frankly, Kurt would be happy to be naked. Clothes are so restrictive.

“You know, when we got back after last night,” Kurt starts, turning on his side. “I wanted to tell someone.”

“What? That I gave you the world’s most amazing blowjob?” Blaine mumbles into his ear.

“Shut up.  _No_.” Some things can still make him beet red,.

“No, it wasn’t amazing?”

“Well, you do get points for enthusiasm.”

Blaine pouts, “It was my first and from what I saw-”

“Oh my god, it was amazing, Blaine. Mind _blowing,”_ Kurt smirks. Fishing is way less sexy than that inexplicable casual confidence that Blaine somehow had last night.

 “So who’d you tell?”

“No one. I wanted to tell someone but I couldn’t.” Blaine looks confused. “Well, there’s Rachel but, I don’t know, can you imagine? She’d probably start on a comparison of her experiences with my stepbrother, my  _stepbrother,”_  Kurt repeats for emphasis. “And then there’s Finn, my  _stepbrother,”_  Enough said. “I thought about calling Mercedes but I feel like this might not be her department,” Blaine nods. “And I would never give Santana the pleasure of asking me about the all important length of yours versus width of mine or whatever else she’d try to get me to talk about.” Blaine blushes and shudders at the thought. Definitely not Santana.

“Well, you can tell me.” Blaine cuddles into his side. 

Kurt rolls his eyes, “I had sex last night, Blaine.”

“Was it good?” Blaine is totally playing along. 

They had come back from the party to Blaine’s empty house knowing exactly what they were planning to do. Blaine took five minutes to run through the required tour of this and that, but they both knew that Blaine’s bedroom with a closed door was the only room that mattered. “So do we just take off our clothes and get under the covers?” Kurt was ready to get down to business but wasn’t sure exactly how to proceed. And he might have been a little bit nervous. 

“I think something like that,” Blaine said but he stepped into his space, kissing him firmly and slowly over and over while Blaine undid every button of his pressed purple shirt and the top button of his jeans. Blaine took off Kurt’s clothes slowly but shed his fast, and pulled Kurt, both of them still standing, into a naked kissing dance of arms and legs and hands roaming, leg over leg.

Kurt shivers. “Is doing this standing a gay men’s mating ritual that I forgot to read up on or do we get to lie down?” Kurt looks at him skeptically. “It’s cold.”

Blaine shakes his head and looks down between their bodies, turned on and pressed up against each other. “It’s hot,” He whispers, still staring.

“Oh my god,” Kurt said and pulled him down on to the bed on top of him. It was a blur from there, hands and mouths and legs, reaching and kissing and searching, Kurt’s nerves calmed by Blaine’s easy confidence and transparent pleasure. Impossible to feel self conscious with Blaine lying over him revealing that he may have realized he was gay thanks to Richard Simmons and a teasing view of Kurt’s ass in short shorts leaning over his desk. “That and the rest of your body, sweaty and bare.”

“Ew sweaty.” 

“You’re sweaty now,” Blaine pointed out. “And bare.” Blaine was staring at him again. “You’re amazing.” This plain objectification takes some getting used to.

_You too. Your everything too,_ Kurt wanted to say. He was trying to figure out how to get the words out when Blaine suddenly kneeled down by his feet and gave him - as Blaine said - the world’s most amazing  - and completely unexpected - blowjob. So he gasped and moaned and moaned and hoped it was enough to convey  _Me too. I love this too._

Now it’s a day later, he wants to do it all again and they have class in fifteen minutes. “It was good.” Kurt answers him. 

“Anything else?” Is Blaine fishing again?

“I don’t know, Blaine. I wanted to tell someone I had sex last night. I wasn’t going to share the torrid details.”

“True. Some things are better left unsaid. And it was pretty torrid.”

Kurt watches his hand lying over Blaine’s belt. He wants to move it lower again, can see Blaine’s slight interest from their conversation and the Dalton trousers that leave nothing to the imagination. He inches it downwards, and sees Blaine shudder, then groan. “We don’t have time, do we?”

“Not really, no,” Blaine says, disappointed.

“Well,” Kurt says, sitting up and straightening his shirt, “Consider this a rain check for later. And have I mentioned that I do my workouts at about 5:30pm after school?” It’s an invitation.

Blaine’s eyebrows rise in a wide smile and Kurt hopes his newly found bold flirtation is enough to convey the too sappy to say words on the tip of his tongue. Left unsaid. For now.

...

Epilogue 

First day of the next school year

“Look I mean honestly, I just want to see you more. I want my senior year to be magic. And the only way it’s gonna happen is if I get to spend every minute of every day with you.” Kurt looks at Blaine across their regular table at the Lima Bean. They had survived through Kurt's transfer back to McKinley in the second half of junior year, had made it through a summer of Six Flags and Kurt working at the shop, and now they were here. The first day of school. The only question for Blaine is which one.

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand. He knows Kurt means business - a sincere plea without a hint of sarcasm means push coming to shove. To stay in his safe navy blue blazer and tie or to shed the uniform for the unknown of public school in Lima, Ohio? A nationals competing Glee club, clubs to join galore, and a major savings for his parents - all incentives to leave Dalton for McKinley. Kurt had returned in time for Nationals last year and they might even have placed if it hadn’t been for Rachel and Finn’s “kiss that missed”. 

“You need to decide.” Kurt stands and squeezes his hand. “I’m off to Glee practice.”

Blaine sips his medium drip as he watches Kurt walk away. He lets himself zone for a few minutes - scents of coffee and baking and the best of Lima surrounding him. He knows where his heart is. 

Blaine loosens his tie, takes it off and drapes it over his chair. He’s always wanted to try out bowties, anyways.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
